


Thorned Heart

by Foxie_Herminah



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove Heart-On, Harringrove Poetry, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Poetry, Valentine's Day, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie_Herminah/pseuds/Foxie_Herminah
Summary: This is a poem from my private collection, dedicated to our boys.To you.To Valentine.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Harringrove Heart-On (2021)





	Thorned Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for Harringrove Heart-On.  
> Prompt is: Poetry
> 
> There are no perspectives on this poem. It's your choice whether it's for Billy or Steve...Or maybe both...

Falling. Falling on the ground, until no wings are left in sight.

Eyes full of hope and pain. Eyes red with warning.

A deep blue of tears coming to the surface. Reaching for oxygen.

An awaken feeling of familiarity and comfort that were buried below Hell, start rising from the blood stained ground.

Hands filled with experience. Hands filled with fights. Rough, but wanted.

Trick you once, there you go.

Fool you twice and stay up until you forget your mind.

Speak in tongues no one can understand. Brimming with nectar and alcohol.

Crying your heart out in front of sunsets, over wasted opportunities, over shared feelings.

For nothing and everything.

Standing in a corner, watching, waiting for the next move.

Casual manipulation for the King.

Thorn covered crown, filled with roses. Painted by the Gods of a forgotten Era.

Beautiful as is. Frightening as is.

Carry on. Kill softly.

Promise lies and leave behind every stigma of remorse, of sorrow.

A daydream like no one else.

A different kind of fantasy.

A God, dressed in human skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at: herminah.tumblr.com
> 
> Love ya,  
> H.


End file.
